Christmas Shopping at Hogsmeade
by SilverWolfLove
Summary: The Marauders and Lily go Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade. Sirius gets himself into a...wet sittuation, and Liy gets stakled by Potter. Just another Hogsmeade Weekend. A new Marauder. Two-shot I might turn into a three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a funny little one-shot on holiday shopping. By the way, I made up this whole new character in two other fanfictions named "Lia-Annemarie Adrielle 'Lia' Salton", and her Mom, Anessa, was murdered, and her dad, Aaron, was a Marauder in Hogwarts. I have those characters in here, and Anessa and Aaron go out, and Aaron's Marauder name is Nightjar because his animagus is an owl. Kk! **

_ "It is Christmas in the heart that puts Christmas in the air" –W.T. Ellis_

Lily's POV

Clothes:

_Lily:_ normal black jeans, pink, white and black plaid winter jacket, white scully hat and white ugg boots.

_Anessa:_ normal blue jeans, black down jacket, brown ugg boots, white finger gloves and pink scully hat

_Aiden:_ pink down jacket, white skinny jeans, black uggs, black mittens and purple scully hat

_Brook:_ black, yellow, white and purple checkered window jacket, black skinny jeans, brown snake skin high heel boots, red mittens, and pink and yellow scully hat

_Allison:_ white down jacket, black skinny jeans, pink uggs, black mittens, and red fluffy hat

Hair:

_Lily:_ straightened, red

_Anessa:_ curly, blond

_Aiden: _crinkled, black

_Brook:_ straightened, brown with blond highlights

_Allison:_ straightened, bleach blond with black peekaboos

State of mind:

_Lily:_ excited, generous, jittery, kind, cold, delight, happy

_Anessa_: excited, bubbly, bouncy, loud, kind, cheerful, delight, happy

_Aiden_: bored, bouncy, kind, cold, delight, happy

_Brook_: generous, cheerful, eager, amusement, happy

_Allison_: cold, amusement, delight, happy, bliss, enjoyment

Boyfriends:

_Lily_: no one

_Anessa_: Aaron Salton

_Aiden_: Remus Lupin

_Brook_: Davey Gudgeon

_Allison_: no one

This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Me and my three roommates Aiden Simmons (pure-blood), Allison Holman (half-blood), Brook McCurdy (half-blood) and Anessa Jackson (Muggle-born) were walking around Hogsmeade, trying to do some Christmas shopping.

We just got off the carriages, and were now walking towards Gladrags Wizardwear. I really needed a jacket or a dress for my best friend Anessa in here. Maybe a . . . silky, puffy red dress with a gold dress, sound nice. And maybe a pair of sparkly gold flats with a little red bow on each. I was getting Allison a book (or maybe three), Brook would like something musical, Aiden has always wanted a Puddlemere United jersey or robes, and I had no idea what I was getting the Marauders, Petunia or my parents.

Hmm. James would obviously love anything to do with Quidditch, Peter might like . . . any kind of sweets, I should get Remus a few books, Sirius . . . a few condoms? No. Maybe . . . lingerie for the next girl he shags, and Aaron . . . hmm. I don't know. Maybe . . . owl food? No. Ohh! I know! Something for his guitar! Like, maybe a guitar pick or something.

"Welcome to Gladrags Wizardwear," said an electronic voice from above my head.

As Allison, Brook and Aiden went to separate parts of the store, Anessa and I stuck together. We past over racks and racks, and shelves and shelves of different, colourful clothes.

Anessa held up the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was golden and sparkly, a little puffy, with a V neck. "What do you think?"

I smiled and touched the fabric. "It's the most amazing dress I've ever seen."

Anessa looked at the price tag and grimaced. "Ugh. Too much." She put the dress back on the rack and continued on.

Silently, I took the dress off the rack and looked at the price tag. Eleven galleons, twenty-two Sickles and one Knut. Oh, this is a lot. But I do have quite a lot of money here in my wallet . . .

Anessa's POV

I had a Christmas list. _Lily: word checking quill, hourglass, Book of Spells, and Sense and Sensible. Brook: guitar picks, drum sticks, and A Thousand Musicians for Witches and Wizards. Allison: Extraordinary Trials in History, The Toadstool Tails, Wizards' Book, and He Flew Like a Madman. Aiden: The Beaters' Bible, Beating the Bludgers – A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch, Handbook of Do-It Yourself Broom care, and Quidditch boots. James: Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts, chocolate frogs, a Snitch, and an Appleby Arrows robe. Aaron: Quidditch Through the Ages, Tutshill Tornadoes robe, Which Broomstick? a good snogging session, two acid pops, sugar quills, and a box of Dungbombs. Sirius: a box of condoms, Nose-Biting Teacups, Hiccough Sweets, and Puddlemere United jersey. Remus: Fudge Flies, Chocolate Frogs, Hunting Werewolves, My Favourite Spells, A Brief History of Time, and Armando Dippet: Master or Maroon? Peter: Bat's Blood Soup, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Exploding bonbons, Fudge Flies, Jelly Slugs, Salt Water Taffy, Sugared Butterfly Wings, and eight acid pops. _

I know it's a lot, but my parents are quite rich. The only reason I didn't buy the beautiful dress is because I was afraid I wouldn't have enough for the things I was getting my friends. After shopping in there, Lily walked out with one bag, Brook walked out with two bags and a shoe box, Allison walked out with one bag, Aiden walked out with one bag, and I walked out empty handed.

"Okay, where now?" Aiden asked.

"Um, Spintwitches?" suggested Allison.

We all agreed, and walked in the little store. All around, there were jerseys, robes, Quaffles, Snitches, Bludgers, Beaters' Bats, and different parts of the Quidditch uniform. I smiled, and walked to the jerseys and robes. After picking out an Appleby Arrows robe, a Tutshill Tornadoes robe, and a Puddlemere United jersey, I walked over to the Quidditch uniforms, grabbed a pair of Quidditch boots, I walked over to the Snitches, grabbed one, than walked to the checkout. Surprisingly, it was twenty-three galleons, ten Sickles and four Knuts. I paid for it, than followed my friends out the door. Everyone had at least three bags.

"Tomes and Scrolls, next," declared Brook

James' POV

Aaron and I were freaking out. "Padfoot, how in Merlin's name am I supposed to find something for Anessa when I can't think of anything?" Aaron yelled over the whipping of wind.

Sirius clapped him on the back. "Sorry, mate. I have no idea, but good luck."

Aaron sighed and continued walking with us.

"Moony, what do you think I should get for Lily? You know her better than I do! Tell me, Remus!" I grabbed onto his jacket collar. "Tell me!"

"James I don'—" he began.

"Oh, don't give me that! Tell me, great Merlin's dirt underwear! Lupin! Moony! Remus John Lupin!"

Remus pushed me away. "Alright, James. I'll give you a hint. She is the smartest girl on the planet, she loves books, and she loves school. So, go to Tomes and Scrolls, get her a book, or two. Than go to Dervish and Banges, and get her a Magical Measurer. Than, after all of that, go into Scrivencraft's Quill Shop, and get her a quill. A high-tech quill."

Sirius stopped all of us, then waved his hands in the arm. "Moony! You've got it all wrong! Prongs has to go into Gladrags Wizardwear and buy her lingerie. Than, blackmail her into wearing into."

I pushed Sirius aside, making him fall directly into the snow. But, it wasn't actually snow, it was a pond, covered with a thin sheet of ice and snow. Quickly, he fell through with a loud yelp.

We all started to laugh. Aaron side stepped as close as he could to him, than placed his donut on Sirius' head. "Here, mate. Something to eat for when we leave you."

Sirius' face twisted into a look of horror. "No, no, no!" The four of us started to back away from him. "No! Prongs! Nightjar! Moony! Wormtail!" He grunted and tried to lift himself up. "C'mon! help!"

But by this time, we had all ran away, laughing, into Tomes and Scrolls.

Lily's POV

Okay, so I needed some kind of book for Anessa. She's as smart as me, loves reading, wants to be either an Auror or a Healer, and is a Prefect. Hmm, maybe . . . a book about defense against the dark arts, a book of fairytales or something, and a book about healing.

"Hey, Evans!" someone called from the doorway.

Oh, no! Please, Merlin, please, please, _please _don't let it be Potter! Gritting my teeth, I turned around. And there he was. With Aaron, Sirius, Peter and Remus, standing in the doorway.

Sighing, I mumbled, "Potter" as I walked over to the defense section.

"Evans! Talk to me!" he called, closer this time.

Hmm, which book? Jinxes for Jinxed? Self-Defensive Spellwork? Updated Counter Curse Handbook? None of these sounded good.

James grabbed onto my arm and squeezed it lightly. "Fancy meeting you here, Lily Flower."

I spun on my heels to face him. With fire in my eyes, I said (threw gritted teeth), "What did I tell you about that name?"

He shrugged. I went back to picking out a book for Anessa, trying my best to ignore this toe rag. Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed? No. Oh, I know! The Dark Arts Outsmarted! I pulled the book from the bookshelf and went on to the Healing books.

"So, Lils, you're good at Charms, right?" he asked, following me.

Maybe if I just answer his question he'll go away. "Yes."

"Best in the class?"

"Yes."

"What other kinds of books do you like?"

I skimmed across the spines of the Healing books. Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions? Nah. "I like fictional works, plays, poetry, history, Defense Against the Dark Arts, mythology, and Accident Runes."

Ah-ha! Here it is! The Healer's Helpmate. I pulled it from the shelf and trotted over to the Fictional Works shelf. I soon realized James was gone, but was over in the history section.

No Manxmouse (she owns it), not The Van, or Robinson Crusoe, definitely not Emma, I Capture the Castle, or even The Commitments. Pride and Prejudice? Maybe. Well, she always said she wanted to read it. It is a classic and a sodding good book . . . oh, what the hell. I pulled it out and walked to the Magical Law section.

Okay, Law and Literature? Nah.

Anessa's POV

Once I was away from everyone, I sat on a wooden bench outside of Hog's Head and pulled out my list. _Lily: got all of her's. Brook: got all of her's. Allison: got all of her's. Aiden: got all of her's. James: got all of his. Aaron: got all of his, we need to have a really, really, _really _hot snogging session in his room on Christmas Eve. Peter: got all of his. Remus: got all of his. _Okay, I'm good.

Lily, Brook, Allison, Aiden, the Marauders and I were walking towards the carriages; each and every one of us had our arms full of packages and bags. Naturally, Remus was carrying Aiden's, and Aaron was carrying mine, while James tried to carry Lily's.

I noticed something off about something. It was so quiet. No smart ass remark about mine and Aaron's sex life (not that we have one), so . . . what's wrong here? "Um, James, where is Sirius?" I asked.

James looked at Aaron, who looked at Peter, who looked at Remus, who looked at James, than they all started laughing.

Aiden grabbed Remus' hand, and looked at him with a smile on her face. "What's so funny?"

"Sirius is in a better place," James announced because Remus was too busy laughing.

I gasped. "James! You killed Padfoot?" I was seriously shocked.

"No. He fell threw the ice and is probably still there!" The Marauders just continued to laugh their heads, from where we stood at that time, in the carriages, all the way to Hogwarts, up to the Gryffindor Common Room, and we could hear them when they walked up the staircase to their room.

**Thanx for reading! I'll update as soon as possible! Okay. Oh yeah, tell me what you think of Aaron and Anessa, plezz! Review, plezz! **


	2. Important Author's Note

_I've decided that I'm gunna work on each story until I get at least five chapters for each, and than I'll go onto the next, than the next, than the next, and so on. _

_**The Order the Stories Well be Finished In:**_ Totally Different Imprint (Embry's imprint), The Magical Life of Rachel Black (Harry Potter/Twilight crossover), You Can't Run From Your Past (Seth imprint), A Simple Plane Ride (Flight 29 Down/Naked Brothers Band crossover), Always Remember Me (Kissed By An Angel), Christmas Shopping At Hogsmeade (Harry Potter fanfic), Everyone Has Their Secrets (Jared + Kim, Twilight), h20: Just Add Werewolf (Kim + Jared, Twilight), Harry and Friends Go To Anubis House (Harry Potter/House of Anubis crossover), It's Me (Harry Potter fanfic), Malika Reid (Flight 29 Down), Scars Are Forever (Embry's imprint), and Secrets of La Push (Seth's imprint.)

-Cammie


End file.
